watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Even Know
I Don't Even Know is an independent flash game available on AddictingGames. It involves the player going through various random yet simple tasks. This video was uploaded on May 5th, 2015 and was the 285th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Renae and Molly poking fun at the name of the game. The girls begin the game and the first task, finding who stole a cookie. Mackenzie looks and reads through the three possible options, as the girls go back and forth between the three. The girls then find the hidden person on the side of the screen and move on. The next task has the girls click on Steve who moves away each time the click on him. The girls then complete this simple task and move on to the next task, to have a person eat food, and they complete the task effortlessly. The next task has the girls attempt to detonate a bomb, Mariya clicking on all the buttons. The girls eventually click the buttons in order, but the games says they're not allowed to detonate the bomb, confusing Mackenzie. The girls then move on to the next task, where they have to drag a board to cover a persons bare butt, which they easily do. The next task is the boss, where they have to defeat a clown by popping all of his balloons, which they do easily. The next task has the girls draw on a book, the girls easily completing the task, Renae joking that the drawing is the most beautiful artwork she has ever seen. The next task has the girls choose which light is the hottest. The girls look through their options, Renae going over to the flames and sarcastically saying that she thinks that might be the hottest. Though she clicks on it but nothing happens, she then decides to click on one of the light bulbs, completing the task. The next task has the girls fixing a rocket, the girls not knowing that they have to open the rocket roof first. They eventually open the roof and place all the items in the rocket, Renae questioning why a plant and piece of pizza are necessary to fix a rocket. The next task has the girls finding a person among a bunch of others that look exactly like it, Renae focusing on the screen. Molly comments that they all might look a little bit different, as the girls manage to find the correct person and move on. In the next task, the girls then have to take a scanner and scan a man's body, Mariya and Renae hovering over the man's crotch repeatedly. The girls then hover over the child and the scanner blinks, the girls completing the task. The next task has the girls choosing between a plastic or paper bag, though the game has them take both anyway and they complete the task. The next task has the girls repeatedly ring a bell on a door until someone appears by the window. The next task has the girls click on a person a few times, with the next task having the girls place three dancers on a stage. Renae comments that she's wearing headphones yet there's not music playing. The next task has the girls place ears on a person, the next task having the girls blow out candles from a cake. The next task has the girls having to choose deal or no deal, Mariya choosing deal while Renae says no deal. Afterwards, Renae isn't sure what she's suppose to click on, before the girls find that they have to click on the dealer's earring. The next task has the girls find a stealthy person, they click on the arrows to go through their options before finding at a ninja. The girls then have to deny an agreement in the next task, they then click on the glass of water to spill the content on the paper. The next task has the girls find Harry Potter in one of two bathrooms, the girls finding him in the ladies room, Harry saying that he's lost, which the girls don't buy. The next task has the girls delete evidence off a computer, the girls moving the items in their respective locations. The next task has the girls look for fireworks, the girls clicking on the grill and completing the task. The girls then move on the the next task where they have to give an officer their license. Mariya tries to give him the license but the officer doesn't accept it. They then give the officer a best buy card, which he accepts. The final task has the girls going to an area and right clicking to win, Renae finding it cute, the girls then click on the option to win the game, thus finishing the game. Molly then clicks on the hyperlink to another site and gets an error message. Trivia *At the time, the thumbnail for this video marked the final appearance of Renae on a thumbnail for a non-montage video. Her initial final video appearance would not be for another 7 videos. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015